


say you won't let go

by onebanana



Series: Free! Dancers AU [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, dancers au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 09:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16281632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onebanana/pseuds/onebanana
Summary: In which Haru pretends to choreograph a new routine, and Makoto helps.





	say you won't let go

**Author's Note:**

> *whispers* if u want a thing to listen to when the dance happens u can listen to [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9yBSrShgC9o)

The scuff of shoes against laminate flooring echoes in the studio as Haru downs the last of his water.

“Good work today, Haru-chan!” Nagisa says, adjusting his backpack, “Looking forward to seeing the new choreography tomorrow!”

With a final wink, he leaves, calling for Rei, the door closing behind him. Haru caps his bottle with a sigh, tossing it at his bag, ignoring the heavy _thump_ it makes as it sails into the door.

Until he hears a familiar, muffled yelp.

“Makoto?”

The door opens to Makoto’s sheepish grin.

“Sorry, Haru! I saw Nagisa and Rei leaving, so-”

“Come in.”

Makoto edges through the narrow gap he’d already made, wincing slightly when he accidentally pushes the door further in, nudging at Haru’s empty bottle. It’s an entirely unnecessary consideration, but Haru smiles all the same. His gaze lingers on Makoto’s flushed cheeks, reddened, warmed, from the exertion of his own dance session.

Haru’s struck with the sudden urge to feel that heat for himself.

“Makoto,” Haru says, as Makoto’s toeing off his shoes, “Get the lights.”

Makoto blinks at him, confused, but complies, reaching back to flip the switches. It plunges them into near darkness, the room lit now only by the sun's rays streaming through the blinds on the windows. 

“Help me out with a routine,” Haru says, stretching a hand out to Makoto.

Makoto laughs, taking Haru’s hand and allowing himself to be pulled forward, casting a self-conscious glance at their reflections in the mirror.

“Another one? Have you finished the choreo for tomorrow?”

Haru averts his gaze at the question, and Makoto huffs out an amused sigh.

“Haru-”

“I’ll finish it,” Haru says, insistent, “But I want to do this first.”

“Do you have a music piece?”

Haru shrugs.

“I have a few samples, nothing concrete.”

“So you don’t have anything planned!”

Haru walks over to his phone, selects the playlist, and throws Makoto a small grin.

“I’ll freestyle it.”

The music starts sweet, playful, and so does Haru, taking light steps back to Makoto’s side. He stops with a pirouette, movements exaggerated enough that Makoto laughs - a sound that fills him as thoroughly as any piece of music could.

Then Haru moves in closer, movements quieter, subtle, as the music sounds within the room, within him. His grin softens into a smile as he brushes past Makoto, fingers trailing along broad shoulders. Makoto’s hand catches his before Haru can pull away, his hold gentle as he turns.

The music slows then, and Makoto pulls Haru in, pressing a kiss to his knuckles before his hands slide down to Haru’s hips. He shifts closer, closer, until his lips brush against Haru’s.

“You aren’t dancing,” Haru breathes.

Makoto blushes, but makes no move to retreat.

“Sorry,” he murmurs, “Got distracted.”

Haru shakes his head, breaking away from Makoto’s embrace. He moves, hands behind his back as he casts his gaze aside, affecting bashfulness. He circles Makoto this way, turning on his heel to keep Makoto in his sight.

He rarely dances like this - rarely wants to. He’s been told, by various people, how much of an inspiration he is, how watching him fills them with a desire to “ _dance like you."._

That he looks far-away, untouchable, and that it makes them want to reach for him all the more.

He’s never cared about being an inspiration, as callous as it sounds. He’s never cared about _touching_ people. When he dances, he’s lost to everything but the music and the movement. No matter the audience.

Unless, apparently, the audience is Makoto. When Makoto’s here with him, green eyes darkened in the dim light, watching him, reaching for him...

It grounds him. Tethers him to the present.

Haru dances away from every touch, warmth building within him at the sight of Makoto’s smile - amused, exasperated.

Haru turns, and strong arms slide around his waist, pulling him back against Makoto’s chest.

“Haru,” Makoto says, breath hot against his neck, “Stay.”

“So I’m a dog now?”

Makoto laughs as Haru turns, arms lifting, resting on Makoto’s shoulders.

“I can’t think of anyone _less_ dog-like, Haru.”

Haru’s eyes narrow, and he silently runs through a list of everyone they know.

“You’re trying to prove me wrong, aren’t you?”

He stills.

“No.”

Makoto begins to laugh, and usually Haru would only listen, appreciative, but today he leans in to taste it. The music plays on, ignored, as Makoto presses closer, deepening the kiss.

Makoto’s never been comfortable with too much public affection; even if it was just the two of them in a public space. Haru’s fully expecting him to pull away, so when Makoto’s hands slide down the curve of his waist to his hips, he isn’t entirely sure what to expect.

Makoto’s thumb dips under Haru’s t-shirt, brushing maddeningly lightly against his skin. He shivers under the touch and presses closer, demanding more contact.

The slick slide of Makoto’s tongue against his sends a jolt down his back, and he pulls away, nipping lightly at Makoto’s bottom lip.

“You’re being... less cautious today,” he says, nearly panting.

Makoto smiles.

“You’re being more playful.”

There’s a sudden shift in his gaze and Haru knows what Makoto’s going to do a split second before he does it. Makoto’s grip on him tightens, and Haru grabs his shoulders as Makoto _lifts._

Green eyes sparkle, somehow even brighter than the sunlight that streams in, as Makoto shifts them in a slow turn. Haru meets that gaze, and suddenly feels a burn in his eyes, a lump in his throat.

He just-

He loves him _so much._

His breath comes out in shudders and before Makoto can notice, Haru wraps his legs around Makoto’s waist and curls up, tucking his face into the curve of Makoto’s neck.

“How long can you do this?” Haru asks, voice thick.

Makoto adjusts his hold until Haru’s safe, secure in his arms.

“As long as you need.”

Haru snorts, lifting his head, and the eyes that meet his are understanding, painfully affectionate. He resists the urge to look away, resists the embarrassed heat rising to his cheeks.

But he doesn’t resist the urge to kiss Makoto, and when Makoto’s smile meets his, he doesn’t resist the words his lips ache to shape.

_I love you._

**Author's Note:**

> i watched [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Oqn8FgEBKMg), imagined makoharu, and screamed.
> 
> the descriptions dont follow the actual choreography bc... i mean...... they can read each others minds but even they cant bust out synchronized moves on the fly lmao
> 
> whatever is described did take a lot of inspiration from the choreo, and also this entire thing was written while listening to the song! 
> 
> title is from the song 'say you won't let go' by james arthur and you can find me on tumblr [here](https://freebananase.tumblr.com/), if u like!


End file.
